Perforation is well known in the downhole drilling and completion industry. Those of skill in the art are well familiar with “serf guns” that are run into a borehole to a selected depth and actuated to apply the energy of one or more shaped charges to perforate a casing or liner installed in the borehole.
Commonly, perforation guns use electrical signals from the surface to fire the guns. Alternative technologies allow the guns to be run by way of a mechanism on the gun that arms the charges upon reaching a selected temperature and/or pressure within the borehole. A timer can be added to fire them following a set interval. Perforation provides access to the formation for either production or treatment including frac treatments.